


Free Ride

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Chikan, Come Shot, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, POV Jeremy Heere, Public Sex, Titfucking, Train Sex, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy took a ride on the train, and gave one to someone else.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Irrelevant, but my go-to for human squip is Eric  
It's basically just implied it's him, but I write it based on that implication. Think what you want I guess

I look down at my watch, the bell chiming overhead before the doors hiss open again. The car is starting to get crowded, bodies pushing to get to a spot. I run into the knees of whoever is sitting next to me, not stirring the man’s sleep. Hot air from the station floods into the already hot car at every stop, suffocating me even more than the lack of space. 

Shuffling carefully I try to move away from the door, pushing back towards the corner. The train screeches to a halt, both my hands shooting out to grab ahold of a handle before I tumble to the ground, just barely catching myself; though only after I’ve already run into more people than I can count. I adjust myself quickly, ready when the train lurches back into motion. I stumble back, my trajectory stopped by the person standing right behind me; our bodies now pressed together as the crowd fills in the space I left behind. 

Every bump along the tracks brings us together, his hand brushing against my hip making me go stiff. It’s just because of all the people. His fingers graze my ass again, this time without the floor under us shifting, cupping my cheek and squeezing so slightly I can’t tell if I imagined it. The second is harder, nails digging into the fabric of my jeans as he feels me up; his other hand hooking one of my belt loops to tug me closer. I can’t move, even if I could pluck up the courage the area around me is too packed to get anywhere. None of the other strangers around me looking in my direction to help. 

Our next stop lets him pull me back, hands on my hips as I’m drug into him and held there. His fingers fumble with the front of my pants and I crane to try and get a good look at him. He’s taller than me, huddled too close to my body to pick up any detail. The button finally relinquishes, zipper not too far behind. Maybe when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for, he’ll move on. 

Almost in confusion, he gropes me; feeling though my underwear for something I don’t have, but not seeming deterred by the fact. The stranger’s hardon presses against my ass, grinding up on me as he dips a hand under my elastic. 

He finds my swollen clit, rubbing it roughly to make my legs shake; hips twitching forward against my will. I’m so sensitive, head rolling back onto my molester’s chest his fingers prodding at my now dripping hole. I hear him chuckle behind me, low as he pushes his digits into me two at a time. His free hand creeps up my chest, pulling up my shirt and pulling at the base of my binder to pull my tits free; pushing the tight elastic further up and stunting my breath. 

My nipple is pinched between his two fingers, rolled between their tips until I gasp gently; eyes squeezing shut. I try to forget where I am, my body giving away how I crave his unwanted touch. His thumb rolls over my clit again, knees buckling under me and leaving only my stranger to support me, rough touch pressing into me until my hips jerk. 

His fingertips dig hard against my gspot, pressing in time with the sharp grind against my sensitive clit. I can’t hold it back, face burning with shame as my walls pull his fingers in further; the moan on my lips betraying my orgasm while I cum for a stranger. 

“You moan just like a girl,” his voice is rough and deep, stubble scratching against my cheek when he leans down to whisper in my ear. “I’ve never had a boy with a pussy before. But your cunt is so wet and needy..” he twists his fingers still buried inside me. “We miss your stop yet?” I’d stopped keeping track. But I nod desperately, not trusting my voice to speak. He’ll let me go, before he can do anything more to me, before- 

“Too bad.” he chuckles, low and wicked, before biting harshly on my neck; pulling his fingers from my cunt to grind them against my clit, spreading my own cum onto me. “You’re mine until I’m finished with you.” He swivels me around, shifting my hands onto one of the handles swinging along with the movement of the train. “Better hold on tight Princess.” I’m forced over at the waist, my jeans shoved down more to give him room to pry my thighs apart. 

The head of his bare cock slides across my cunt, teasing at my dripping hole. I nearly lose my grip when he pushes in, feeding every inch of himself into me at once and resting there; just filling me up to feel me squirm under him. I try to move, pull away, anything, but his hand catches me. 

“Do you really want to run on out into the crowd like this, Princess?” he snakes a hand back up my stomach, squeezing one of my tits roughly. The bumps along the track make my whole body sway, bumping his cock against my walls. But the sway begins to still, what I thought was a wall in front of me clearing up and revealing itself as a full window. 

Now he moves, pulling out to the tip and slamming back into me as the train stops, the crowd around us shuffling as more people wedge themselves into the car. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself to be quiet as I let him fuck me. Let him rape me and just hope it’ll end soon. Just pray no passengers on the platform look up and see me. 

The doors hiss closed the train jerking into motion as he bottoms out inside me, driving his cock further into me and pulling a gasp from me. I can’t open my eyes now, too afraid that I would see dozens of eyes watching me being nailed here in public like a whore. 

“You’re being such a good boy, so quiet for me while I fuck your pretty little hole. So tight for me,” he thrusts into me harder, swaying my body still leaned onto the handhold in front of me. I can feel his weight pressing against me, chest flush against my back to drive his dick into me. 

“Why don’t you cum again for me? Moan pretty for me again while you come on my cock.” his pace quickens, hand holding my hip moving to pinch my clit. I try. I will myself not to give in again, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. It builds up so much it hurts, clenching my walls to try and hold it off until it explodes out of me- my moan mixing with a sob as my orgasm is forced out of me. Walls clenching down on my rapists dick, inviting him further in as tears roll down my cheeks. 

I hear him moan behind me, low words of encouragement lost to the blood rushing in my ears. He doesn’t slow down, bending my back down further until I’m forced to let go of my hold; hands scrambling to press my palms against the window for support. I shake my head, trying to hear his words as they grow desperate. 

“-ready? Ready to be so full? I won’t let you miss a single drop.” he grinds against me, pushing against me with his whole body to keep his cock sheathed inside my cunt. 

“Wait-” I turn my head, catching a pair of icy blue eyes before his head twitches inside me, spraying my walls and flooding me with his cum. He’s still plugging up my hole, fucking me while he fills me up with hot seed- eyes never leaving mine. And I can’t bring myself to look away, fresh tears curling around my chin and dropping to my bare chest. 

He just lets go, my legs turning to jelly and letting my crumble to the ground, hole already leaking our mixed jizz onto the floor. I can see his whole figure now but can’t pick up any details, eyes trained on his hands as he fastens his own pants again. 

Our eyes meet again when he kneels, careful not to get any of my mess onto him. The train stops and he disappears into the crowd, leaving me with his last whispered words. 

“I’ll be looking for you.”


	2. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr

“Hang on Michael, I need to go to the bathroom real fast!” I wave him on to keep going without me, the shop we were headed for is right next to it anyways. I peek inside first, trying to look casual as I check for anyone else. It’s empty, a relief that’s almost better than finally getting to empty my tank. It was a long drive here and I finished off a soda right before we left. 

Footsteps fill the small room while I’m in a stall, another man walking past and stopping in front of the urinals. That’s fine. I push myself to not wait, opening the door while he’s still there and stopping to wash my hands; looking down into the sink to try not to look back. I turn to leave without a glance at the other man, only making it a few steps towards the door. 

“Not even gonna say hello, princess?” my blood freezes in my veins. I couldn’t purge that voice from my brain, echoing through my head as I turn, legs wobbling beneath me as I face an all too familiar man behind me. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing on this side of town? So far from the station, too.” he approaches me slowly, confidence oozing from every pore. I’m stuck in place, knees shaking but my feet glued to the spot. His fingers stroke my cheek, curling to tuck my hair behind my ear. My whole body trembles under even that slight touch from him. 

“You’re not afraid, are you pet? I would never hurt you,” his voice drips with charm, stirring something inside me. “It’s a shame I’m in a hurry today, I’d love to play with you.” he purrs, fingers drifting from my face to my chest; running over the bulge left from my binder. My spirits lift. I’ll leave unscathed this time then? “Oh, but it would be rude of me not to give you something before I left, wouldn’t it?” his smile twists, eyes lit with desire when he looks at me. I wouldn't be safe if he had even five minutes, he can’t help himself. 

His head tilts closer to me, hand pulling around my hips to pull me into his kiss. I try to recoil, his lips pressing hard against my own and prying them apart with his tongue; prodding until he forces his way in. 

He tastes like cigarettes, making me want to gag as he ravenges my mouth as he pleases. He bites my lip, kissing me messily again before finally drawing back; leaving his sickening taste on my tongue and his spit on my lips. 

“Those lips of yours were made to stretch around a cock, Princess. I’ve wanted them since I first saw you.” he forces me to me knees, pushing my shoulders down until my legs buckle beneath me. The bathroom tiles are sticky on my bare skin, my palms landing down on the dirty floor. 

My assulter’s pants rustle, metal clinking together as his belt is released. He forces my head up, tugging sharply on my hair to make me look at his cock. The cock that’s been buried inside me already. He’s so hard, veins bulging on his shaft and head tilting up towards the ceiling. His fingers cradle my head, pushing me forward to kiss the tip of his dick. I don’t have an out, the door behind me but his hold on me too strong to break free. 

I part my lips for his cock, sliding my tongue along his length as I take it slowly. I bob my head back, pausing halfway down before pulling back again. He presses against the nape of my neck, pushing me back onto his cock until my lips stretch, his head hitting the back of my throat. I gag, flinching back just making him shove harder to wedge the rest of his dick into my mouth, holding me there. 

I try to swallow, mouth watering around the base of his cock as he groans above me. He shuffles, my eyes watering as I struggle not to choke on him. I see his phone above me, flash going off in my face. I can’t react, his hips swiveling back and driving straight into my throat without warning. I choke, coughing as he fucks my mouth. 

Both his hands slide into my hair, forcing me to move along with his hard thrusts. I try to swallow around him, opening my mouth wider for his cock and splaying my tongue out past my lips to drag along his shaft as he pushes into me. I squirm, my cunt dripping in my boxers as he uses me. 

I taste his bitter precum, smearing against my tongue and covering the taste of his own mouth inside mine. His pace stalls, hips rolling as his cock buries deep into my throat; head twitching. I swallow down his pre, getting ready. Ready to swallow and for it to be over. 

He pulls back, hands fumbling from my hair to peel back the neck of my shirt. His cock is slick with my own spit as he stuffs it down my shirt, twitching between my breasts. He jerks my body, tugging up on my shirt to slide his cock into my binder. 

Ropes of sticky cum spurt out against my chest, trapped inside the tight fabric of my binder and pooling under my tits. He fucks my chest shallowly, grinding against my skin as he soaks it with hot seed. I’m coated, some escaping and dripping down my stomach as he jerks my body to milk himself; giving me every drop he has before pulling out. 

He drops my shirt, tilting my chin and forcing me to lick off his softening cock; cleaning what little cum didn’t make it into my clothes. Once he’s cleaned up his cock is tucked back into his pants, buckled in place like nothing happened. 

My rapist kneels in front of me, taking me in with a twisted grin. He pats the front of my shirt, squishing his cum between my breasts and letting more leak out to soak through my shirt. 

“So you won’t forget me.”


	3. 2

I hike my bag up further on my shoulders, glancing around again. The car is practically empty, a few other students and a handful of sleeping passengers spread out around me. This is the last train of the night, I’ve never been on so late before. 

The voice on the loudspeaker announces the last stop on the route seconds before the doors hiss open, the remaining people shuffling off to the quiet platform. The lights are dim down here, barely illuminating the small crowd milling about at the station. I’ve been trying to ride at different times after.. But I really cut it close today. My dad’s going to be pissed I’m getting home after one. 

I stop by the bathroom, checking to make sure I’m alone in the small room before reaching under my shirt; pulling my binder out just a little to take a deep breath. I’ve been wearing it all day, I’ve been gasping for breath for hours. 

“‘S that hurting you, Princess?” I drop my hand, a cold wave of panic chilling me before I even turn; slowly facing the door to find those eyes. I could never forget them. I squeak, the only noise I manage to muster up looking at his face again. 

I can see him clearly under the flickering bathroom lights, dressed formally in a black suit to match his perfectly swept hair. A well presented man, cold blue eyes fixed squarely on me. 

“I’ve been looking for you. I hope you haven’t been avoiding me, pet.” I swallow, fingers curling around the brim of the sink as he approaches me. “I never even got your name.” his fingertips brush across my chin, tilting my face up to look him in the eye. Even now his voice is like honey to my ears, trying to lull me into a sense of security I know is false. “Well? Come on, what’s the harm in telling me? I need something to call you, don’t I? Or do you like being my princess?” I look away from him, turning my head sharply to shake from his grip. Gaze turned to the side, I don’t see his arm move. 

The strike is sharp, the back of his hand dashing across my face hard. My head jerks, caught by now much rougher fingers as he forces me to look at him; anger blooming in his eyes. 

“Jeremy.” I answer meekly, trying to back away. A smile eases across his face again, eyes softening as he takes a step to match mine. Bringing me further away from the door. 

“Jeremy,” he smiles fondly as he tests the syllables in his mouth, “it rolls off the tongue so sweetly; it suits you. You may call me Eric, if you’d like.” I wish he hadn’t told me. Eric. Now he’s Eric. A person, with a name, not just a pair of hands. Not just a dick. Not just something for me to forget. Eric. 

“It’s fortunate for us to meet again, Jeremy. A day hasn’t gone by that I didn’t think of you since the day we met.” its been a week since he molested me on the train, took advantage of me and left me on the floor to sort myself out. Almost magically, as soon as he left I was noticed. No one helped me, just watched as I tried to frantically wipe Eric’s cum from my pussy so I could get up. I shiver, almost feeling it again. I look down at my shoes, but my grounding breath is cut short. 

My stomach presses against the edge of a sink, pinning my hands between me and the hard ceramic. His body presses down against mine, the stubble on his face scraping across my cheek. My wide eyes stare back at me in the mirror, both our faces framed in the dirty glass. 

“I hope you weren’t in a hurry,” a wicked grin makes its home on Eric’s face, his hand plunging down my jeans and pulling them down just enough. 

“Wait-” he shushes me, forcing two fingers past my lips to keep me quiet. This feels too familiar, his dick already pressing against my cunt. He doesn’t wait for me to get wet this time, guiding his cock to my hole and pushing in dry. I gasp around his fingers, my hips twitching on their own as he begins to fuck me. 

“I missed you, Princess. I should’ve bundled you up and taken you home so I could have you all to myself.” hot fear bubbles up in my stomach, Eric’s dick driving up harshly into me as he laughs. “You’re even tighter when you’re afraid, I’ll remember that,” he slams our hips together, dragging out slowly so I can feel every inch of him before he shoves in again; my hole getting wetter with every thrust and only encoraging him to fuck me harder. 

Something bangs against the bathroom door, the knob rattling as it’s turned before the door creaks open. I squirm, heart thudding in my ears almost too loudly to hear Eric laugh behind me. 

“Oh, pet, didn’t I tell you? I went and told my friends what a good hole I found to fuck; I guess they just couldn’t stay away.” my line of sight is blocked before I can see how many ‘friends’ he meant, a scruffy man with a hood covering most of his face taking the spot right next to me; grazing his fingers down my cheek. 

“You started without us?” a voice on my other side pipes up, more hands touching me. 

“He is pretty cute,” the guy in the hoodie traces a line down my neck, following along my collar. He digs into his pocket, flicking open a pocket knife and returning to my shirt. I can feel the sharp tip against my throat, my body still rocking as I’m fucked from behind, dragging down my skin and splitting the fabric of my shirt straight down the middle. It gets hung up on the thick fabric of my binder, just cutting the front on the way down. He finishes it off with his hands, ripping the tight fabric loudly. 

“There we go,” he cups my breasts, pinching one of my nipples between his fingers. Another hand finds my clit, rubbing against it out of time with the harsh thrusts into my cunt. My head tips, my view in the mirror getting harder to look at as I’m played with. 

Eric takes his fingers from my mouth, letting me groan and mewl for him and his friends. He bounces me harder on his cock, grunting near my ear as he speeds up. My hips move with his, grinding my clit against the waiting fingers there and trapping me between the harsh sources of pleasure I don’t want. 

I’m pressed forward, Eric’s cock pumping his cum into me. I twist, caught between too many bodies to try and get loose before I’m full; hot seed dripping down my thighs when he pulls out behind me. 

“My turn next,” “No, give him to me,” I’m pulled in different directions, hands reaching out to grope me and zippers catching. Eric steps back from the group, letting his friends close in around me. A tall man pulls me to his chest, hood pulled over his face but jeans pulled down to let out his dick. He doesn’t spare a word for me, twisting my arm to hold me still while he thrusts up into me. 

More of Eric’s still hot cum gushes out of my cunt to make room for his cock, my lip quivering as I struggle not to cry out. He’s even bigger, stretching my walls and shooting pain up through me. He fucks me without a second of pause, driving the head of his cock deep into me. Hands catch my hips, spreading my ass for the head of their cock to press against my other hole. 

I’m not lubed, but that doesn’t stop him from forcing his way inside. The two men pin my body between theirs, rocking me on both their cocks as I whimper, tears flooding down my cheeks; splashing onto my chest with every thud of my insides being pounded. The stranger behind me finishes first, snarling near my ear as my ass fills with his cum. I didn’t even see him, the man in front of me quickening his pace to unload inside me as well- joining Eric’s in my cunt and on the ground. 

I crumble to my knees when he lets me go, fingers already lacing through my hair to force my lips open around another dick. I gag, the thick cock forcing its way down my throat to fuck the tight opening. Yet again I’m mounted from behind, another stranger slipping into my messy pussy to use me. The man in front of me says something, the pounding in my ears too loud for me to hear, prompting a tight hand to close around my throat. I can’t breathe, throat struggling to close around the cock making itself at home there; my body rocking into him as I’m fucked from behind. 

They use me, feeding me their cum before passing me onto the next, and the next. Each of Eric’s friends empties their balls inside me in one way or another, coating my face and chest in jizz and filling up all three of my holes until I can barely feel where I end and my assailants begin. 

I’m left alone with him in the end, breathless and dirty and nowhere to run. I doubt I could even stand right now. And Eric smiles at me, eyes full of malice as he strokes his cock; aiming to splatter the last of his cum across my face without a word, leaving me kneeling there. Jizz slides down my cheek, dripping into the puddle of cum beneath my knees.


End file.
